in a mirror darkly
by odstpilot
Summary: Jimmy goes after his evil clone, but is pulled into a mind-numbing trap.


In a mirror darkly

Summary: Jimmy goes after his evil clone, but is pulled into a mind-numbing trap.

"I've got bad news." Jimmy said.

"Oh no. They cancelled ultra-lord." Sheen said.

"Sheen, listen! My evil clone is still alive. I thought he died when his dark planet imploded, but he somehow managed to create another one. And with all those resources at his disposal, there's no telling what he can do. He could create nuclear missiles to destroy our planet, or God knows what." Jimmy said.

"So, what will you be doing?" Carl asked.

"Hopefully, put an end to this." Jimmy said, as he opened a wall and grabbed a plasma sniper rifle, steel knife, and a plasma pistol.

"You're going to wack him? Awesome!" Sheen said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes in response. He threw the guns in the rear seat of the rocket, and sat in the cockpit.

"Jimmy, we'll come with you." Sheen said.

"No thanks." Carl said, backing away.

"Carl's right. I don't want you two in harms way. Last time I was there, I was almost killed." Jimmy said.

Activating the engine, Jimmy headed towards the cloned planet. He slung the rifle across his back, and holstered the handgun. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to this.

Meanwhile, evil Jimmy picked up Jimmy's rocket on radar, and was about to fire on him, when he thought otherwise.

"No. I'll capture him and torture the information out of him."

Landing on the planet, Jimmy stuck to the shadows and waited until it was night time. He stalked the Neutron house, and set up across it.

"Come on. Where is he?" Jimmy muttered, aiming for his evil clone.

After looking, and finding nothing, Jimmy decided to take a closer look. He ran across the street and pressed his ear against the front door. Hearing nothing, he pulled out the pistol and walked inside when he felt a hard object hitting his head, and saw blackness.

…

"Mom?" Jimmy asked, seeing his mother standing in front of him, wearing a latex suit, and holding a riding crop. Jimmy then realized this was the dark clone of his own mother.

"You're not my mother." Jimmy said.

"And yet you called me mom." Judy said, raising the riding crop and brought it between his legs. Jimmy recoiled back in response, only to realize he was tied to a chair.

"There's no escape from me." Judy said.

"Let me guess. Evil Jimmy wanted you to break me for information. He should have killed me when he had the chance, in orbit above the planet." Jimmy said.

"Yes, but now the interrogation belongs to me." Judy said, raising her foot and stepped on his groin, hard.

Jimmy grimaced in pain as she ground his balls into the chair. Jimmy couldn't believe it. While she wasn't his blood mother, it was hard to maintain that knowledge while she was abusing him.

"On your knees." Evil Judy said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked, looking around for a weapon.

Judy wasted no time in pushing Jimmy to his knees. He looked up and recoiled as she dropped her pants, followed by her underwear.

"What the hell is going on?" Jimmy asked.

Judy didn't answer, but grabbed his head and pushed his lips against her crotch. Jimmy struggled against her, but couldn't as she pushed him onto the floor and sat on his face.

 _This is disgusting!_ Jimmy thought, as he ran his tongue inside her.

Judy only rocked her hips back and forth, keeping Jimmy pinned beneath her.

"Your counterpart never gave me head this good." Judy said.

Jimmy attempted to speak, but was unable to produce words. He continued to give his cloned mother oral sex, and felt a wet substance fill his mouth. Judy rolled off him, and Jimmy spat out her juices.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Jimmy asked, backing away.

Judy didn't respond, but grabbed Jimmy and dragged him to her room. Throwing him onto the bed, she tied him to the posts spread eagle, and took his clothes off, tossing them across the floor.

"God, this place is a mess. The real Judy, and Levi Ackerman, would throw a fit at this." Jimmy said, only to receive a slap to the face.

"Now, you're going to tell me information about your latest experiment, whatever it may be." Judy said, grabbing a lit candle.

"And if I don't?" Jimmy retorted.

Judy held the candle over Jimmy and tilted it, until the wax started to drip and fell on his open skin.

Jimmy clenched his teeth, trying to block out the intense pain. He saw Judy grab his balls and squeezed hard. Jimmy came close to blacking out, only to be brought back to consciousness by the feeling of warm wax on his testicles.

"That feels…" Jimmy said, relaxing his muscles.

"So, you tell me your latest experiment, or I'll increase the temperature of the wax." Judy said.

"Go to hell." Jimmy said.

"Boy, you really need to be disciplined." Judy said, and grabbed a different candle and held it above his groin, threatening to tip it.

"Okay! I'll talk! I'm working on a pill that'll slow down the aging process." Jimmy lied.

"Good boy." Judy said. She grabbed Jimmy's legs and pulled them wide apart, then stomped on his balls hard.

"We're just getting started." Judy said, walking away and opening a drawer. She pulled out a strap-on and a harness.

"I told you what you wanted." Jimmy said.

"A simple pill? There's more in your head. And we want to know." Judy said, as she pushed Jimmy on his stomach and straddled his back, the phallic object rubbing his back.

"Do I want to know?" Jimmy asked, feeling the device rub down his back and to his ass.

"You're a genius. Figure it out." Judy said, and thrusted downwards into Jimmy. He screamed in pain as his rectum was subjugated to a brutal pounding.

The pain subsided, and Jimmy felt a new sensation. Goosebumps were on his skin as Judy lay on him, her breasts pressed against his bare skin. He felt her hips move back and forth; when he turned his head to look at her, she captured his lips with hers.

"Judy, I can't hold much longer." Jimmy said, feeling his gut pull inward, and his balls felt like they were on fire, about to explode.

Judy increased her thrusts, and had a sadistic grin when Jimmy spilled over.

"I'll see you in the morning dear." Judy said, cuddling with him.

…

"Puking Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed upon waking up. He had an intense dream, that involved him and his own mother!

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Jimmy said, putting his clothes on. He looked out the window and saw the normal neighborhood of retroville. With his mind at peace, he headed into the living room, where he saw his mother practicing yoga.

"Hey, Jimmy." Judy said.

"Hi, mom." Jimmy said, grabbing some paper and a pencil. He absently doodled equations and drawings on the paper, keeping his mind busy until his friends came over for the next adventure.

 _Mom has a nice pair of legs. And she's real flexible…_

Jimmy bit his tongue in response to the unwelcome thoughts, and realized he was still dreaming.

"Or worse. My evil clone has captured me, and is trying to crack my mind. That's what this is about." Jimmy whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked, leaning forward while in a full straddle. Jimmy couldn't help but gawk at her suppleness.

"You like what you see?" Judy purred.

"Yes." Jimmy absently said. He then slapped himself in response.

Judy stood up and walked towards Jimmy, who attempted to scot away. She grabbed him and pushed him against the couch.

"Don't fight this, Jimmy. Relax, give in." she said, straddling Jimmy. Holding his head with her hands, she leaned forward and kissed him.

 _Might as well go along. Should lead me out of this._

Jimmy pulled Judy close to him, so she was sitting on his lap. Tongue's caressed each other, and Judy asked him to take her shirt off.

"Sure thing, mom." Jimmy said, one hand grabbing the pencil. His other hand grabbed her shirt and lifted it up. When her face was covered by the fabric, Jimmy shoved the pencil into her back, piercing her heart.

"Jimmy? Why?" Judy asked, blood trickling from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but none of this is real." Jimmy said, sharing a final kiss with the clone.

Judy fell to the ground, and Jimmy yanked the blood-stained pencil from her body. In shock, he aimed the pencil at his throat and shoved the pencil thru the skin.

…

"He's waking up." Evil Jimmy said, as Jimmy woke up. He looked around, and saw tubes in his arms.

"You!" Jimmy yelled at his evil clone.

"Welcome to the world of the living. For a genius, it took you a lot longer to break free. You must have enjoyed your time with her." Evil Jimmy smirked.

Jimmy vomited in response; the memories flooding his mind.

"You did this to me! Forced me to commit incest with my own mother!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Wrong, chief. She's the evil clone of your mother. Technically she's my mother. But that's beside the point. Maybe you're sexually attracted to your own mother." Evil Jimmy said.

"What do you want from me?" Jimmy asked.

"I know you're here to kill me. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. I just figured I'd break your mind and send you back home. Apparently, that didn't work." Evil Jimmy said.

"So, you'll kill me now I take it." Jimmy said.

"That's the plan." Evil Jimmy said, grabbing a syringe. He approached Jimmy, only for Jimmy to bite his hand when the opportunity came.

"Did you fit yourself with buck tooth before you came?" Evil Jimmy asked, cradling his now broken hand.

Jimmy tore the restraints off and attempted to run, only for his evil clone to body slam him to the ground. Grabbing a nearby pipe, Jimmy swung the pipe into his clone's head.

Evil Jimmy watched as Jimmy grabbed a plasma pistol and aimed it at his head.

"It's not over, Jimmy. It's not over." Evil Jimmy said, before Jimmy blew a hole in his head.

Jimmy watched as his evil clone began to disintegrate. Touching the clone, he felt a goopy substance. He noticed parts of the lab were also decomposing in the same fashion. Jimmy ran out of the lab, and called his rocket to intercept him.

"It's over. It's finally over." Jimmy said, as he ascended from the clone earth and towards his planet.

…

"Jimmy, wake up!" Judy said, calling to her son.

Jimmy gulped when he heard his mom's voice. For all he knew, this was a dream, or he was still captured by his evil clone, or any one of his enemies. He moved his hand under the pillow and firmly grabbed the grip of his pistol.

"Jimmy, time to wake up." Judy said, entering the room and grabbing his shoulder. Jimmy immediately turned and grabbed his mom by the throat. Before she could blink, she was thrown onto the bed with a plasma pistol shoved at her face.

"James Neutron! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

Jimmy put the pistol down and sat on the bed, looking at his hands.

"I've had a bad nightmare. I want some time by myself." Jimmy said.

Judy eyed her son worryingly, wondering what would prompt him to violently react like that. When she left, Jimmy jumped out the window and headed towards the lab. Once inside, he proceeded to vomit in a trashcan.

"There's only one way to solve this." He said, grabbing the hypno ray.

"I will not remember the past 24 hours, nor will I pursue those memories." Jimmy said, aiming the hypno ray at himself. The last thing he saw, was a bright flash of yellow.


End file.
